Algo más
by Nan07
Summary: Huí de mi despedida de soltero ¿me dejas quedarme aquí?" fue el inicio de todo un descubrimiento. Tras esa fachada de amigos pasando la noche, había algo más... un par de idiotas enamorados. Regalo de cumpleaños para ANDREAEB182.


_Caminando despacio y la varita en alto para atacar. Hermione Granger no puede creer que esté asustada de que un simple ladrón pueda haber vencido las protecciones mágicas de su casa y esté en su sala. Es demasiado para alguien que sobrevivió a la guerra contra Voldemort sentirse así, por lo que toma aire y se lanza directo desde donde provienen los pasos._

_- ¡Harry! - un grito se escapa y necesita poner las manos en su corazón, antes de poder volver a respirar normalmente. Su mejor amigo, de pie en su cocina, e intentando hacer chocolate caliente - ¿qué haces aquí y cubierto de tantos collares y adornos? ¿Y usando mi cocina? ¿qué pasó? - muchas preguntas para alguien que calcula cuanta leche sirve para dos personas e intenta responder a su asustada amiga._

_- Huí de mi despedida de soltero. Neville nos prestó su departamento, pero después de tanto whisky de fuego me aburrí. Pensé en ir a mi departamento, pero ahi no puedo dormir ¿me dejas quedarme aquí? - se ve frágil, como un niño con la almohada en la mano esperando la respuesta de los padres para dormir con ellos._

_El cabello revuelto, los ojos suplicantes y la cara cubierta de lo que iba a ser una taza de chocolate sorpresa para ella. Hermione se siente desarmada ante semejante visión, con unas inmensas ganas de tomar aquella toalla del tercer cajón y comenzar a limpiar a tan desamparado chiquillo. Muchas veces le han dicho que los novios no pueden dormir los días previos a su boda, por los nervios de lo que está por venir, pero esta vez algo le dice que el insomnio de Harry tiene otra causa._

_- Mejor termina de preparar todo y vamos a dormir. Lo toma de la mano y le indica que vayan a su dormitorio, mientras piensa en si tiene suficientes mantas para él. Sabía que Harry duerme con cinco mantas y un enorme cobertor, quizás por el frio acumulado en tantas noches en aquel minúsculo pseudo-dormitorio de Privet Drive. Jamás emplea hechizos para entibiar su cama, porque le parece innecesario y a cambio se enrolla en si mismo varias veces hasta perdese en ese enredo de tela._

_- No, es mejor que duerma en el sofá, ve tranquila que aquí me acomodo - le sonríe y se suelta para preparar su improvisado lecho - recuerda que tengo experiencia en lugares insólitos donde pasar la noche. Usted señorita trabajólica vaya directo a la cama, que aquí este macho tiene todo pensado._

_- Señor macho alfa, espero que se aparte de mi camino y deje que usted y yo compartamos la habitación. No quiero ser la responsable de sus ojeras mañana y que rindas poco en el trabajo, sumando que quedan pocos días para evento mágico del año - Hermione no sabe cuantas veces el tema de la boda entre esos dos le acelera el corazón, pero siempre se excusa a sí misma, culpando las presiones de Ginny por solicitar su ayuda hasta en el más mínimo detalle - Vamos, que se hace más tarde y dame mi taza, que me estoy congelando en la cocina._

_Harry no sabe si sonreír o sentirse culpable por haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser forzado a compartir la cama con Hermione. Se dejó conducir como un niño y como tal debió esperar que ella arreglara todo para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, con las almohadas en la mano y dispuesto a cargar más peso con tal de cooperar en el orden. Sabe que conservará esas costumbres muggles de cocinar y arreglar la cama, aunque le digan que demoraría un par de segundos con magia. "No quiero olvidar de donde provengo" siempre responde cuando sale el tema y al de gafas en ese momento le parece más linda que nunca, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y tarareando alguna canción añeja. No se percata que ella hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para evitar que la camisola se le suba y el cabello se le enrede, que canta para espantar la visión de Harry tapado de almohadas y las ganas de sacárselas sólo para apretarle las mejillas, pretextando que la soledad la hace tomar modales de tia vieja y que si sigue así pronto tendrá siete gatos a los que alimentar, cuidándolos en vez de hijos._

_La cama está lista y ambos se aprestan a pasar la noche, acomodándose en los extremos, cerrando los ojos e ignorando la creciente necesidad de sentir el calor del otro. La evaden a toda costa, como si fuera un dia de verano a pleno sol y eso que apenas la primavera hacía su aparición. Muchas noches en medio de la guerra durmieron cerca, pero siempre cada uno en su propia "cama", aunque esta fueran un par de cojines donde intentar conciliar el sueño._

_Para Harry, esa noche es demasiado importante y lo descubrió en medio de su propia fiesta, cuando todos festejaban el gran paso de su vida y él de pronto abría los ojos hacia la realidad. Le habían puesto el décimoquinto adorno tropical en su cabeza y otro vaso de whisky para amenizar la velada, cuando una frase fue el detonante para su mente dormida. "Desde ahora en adelante dormirás con la misma mujer Potter, así que acostúmbrate", le sonó tan fuerte en los oidos, pero no por la imagen de una Ginny dormida o cubierta de pociones de belleza durmiendo junto a él. Fue la imagen de Hermione la que se le vino a la mente, recordando las veces que pensó como sería velar su sueño y comprobar varias de sus teorías acerca de como duerme. Ni vaciar el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe, hecho que fue celebrado por todos en la fiesta, fue suficiente para atontar el deseo de comprobarlo esa noche. "Es mi despedida de soltero" se repetía mentalmente y la imagen de su castaña amiga aparecía nuevamente, hasta asumir que al casarse se despediría de la posibilidad y que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad esta vez. No supo como armo un plan en tan poco tiempo, aprovechando que tenía permiso de acceder a su departamento sin problemas y que iniciaría el juego con una taza de chocolate caliente, la bebida favorita de Hermione. No contó con el susto que le daría y que por poco se quema completo ante el salto que dio por el grito de la castaña, pero queda pagado al estar junto a ella en ese momento... por esa única noche._

_Para Hermione, será una noche larga, aplastando con la almohada a las voces que le dicen que se voltee y se acerque más. Voces que son ella misma, pero en distintas épocas de su vida. De primer año cuando encontró apuesto al chico de los lentes, cuyo nombre aparecía en varios libros al ser mencionado como el-niño-que-vivió. En segundo, cuando algo le dio en la panza el día que Ginny le contó que lo amaba y que algún día se casaría con él. En séptimo, cuando Ron y Harry bailaban por su cabeza, causando que su mente se nublara cuando dejaba de ocuparse en los planes para derrotar a Voldemort y que se despejaron cuando el beso al pelirrojo le indicó que sólo lo quería como amigo, mas se convenció que también era pura y sincera amistad al ver a Harry siendo reconfortado por su amiga. Se concentró en estudiar y lograr sus propósitos académicos, además de conocer a nuevas personas y ampliar su campo social, porque así evadía esa desazón cuando se reunía con el grupo de Hogwarts y veía a la pareja riendo feliz._

_"Cobarde" era la palabra que le martillaba la cabeza sin piedad y por la cual se hundía más y más en las mantas. Un suave movimiento del otro lado de la cama le indica que al parecer su amigo ha comenzado a dormir, permitiéndose relajarse un instante y acomodarse para intentar dormir. No sabe que del otro lado, está un Harry luchando con otras voces, unas que también lo devuelven al pasado, pero con otras versiones de hechos similares. Él pensó que quería a Ginny, tal vez por las muchas veces que se le dijo que ambos eran el uno para el otro, así como a Hermione se le ligó con Ron. Sí hay cariño hacia ella, pero siempre era Hermione en la que pensaba para ser su compañía en las buenas y las malas._

_Más de alguna vez se sintió confundido por cómo veía a la castaña, pero se repetía que era un mal entendido en su cabeza y dejaba que una especie de bruma imaginaria borrara cualquier tipo de sentimiento, aunque echara la culpa al pastel de carne por los malestares estomacales, que en realidad eran su forma de reaccionar a las habladurías sobre lo predestinados que estaban Hermione y el pelirrojo. ¿Cuando se aferró a que el destino estaba marcado a fuego en la vida de cada uno? cree que cuando los vio besándose en medio de la batalla y no sacó de su mente ese pensamiento, aunque ambos se separaran poco después de la caida de Voldemort, porque una señal era una señal. Cuando el sentimiento volvía a florecer, especialmente al verla aparecer en las reuniones semanales y cada vez más hermosa, simulaba el cosquilleo interno sonriendo a su novia y abrazándola para no olvidar de quien tenía al lado, la mujer con la que debía estar. Hoy con las gafas puestas, para no perderse detalle, se declara el más idiota de los magos. Por haberse metido en una historia que jamás fue suya y que se convierte en un mal chiste cuando ve esa silueta que le provoca arrimarse y no despertar hasta muy entrada la mañana._

_Dos idiotas enamorados y a la vez tan cerrados en sus creencias. Los fantasmas de lo que debe ser, les llenan la cabeza de malos pensamientos y los presionan a mantener la farsa. Dos amigos que siempre quisieron ser algo más y que esa noche se encuentran en medio de la incertidumbre. Quizás, piensa Harry, si me aproximo un poco más podré saber por qué su cabello se convierte en un nido de pájaros al amanecer y si acaso hace muecas cuando sueña. Tal vez, piensa Hermione, al moverme hacia el centro saldré de la duda si se siente cómodo durmiendo asi de enrollado en las mantas o tal vez se refugia escapando de los demonios de la guerra, que a veces a ella la despiertan de improviso. Dos personas que juran que sus movimientos han sido discretos, porque no se han fijado en que las distancias se han acortado para ambas partes y que la noche es cómplice para esos engaños visuales._

_"Se ha dejado las gafas puestas" piensa una castaña, al abrir por fin los ojos, y se sonríe ante la pacífica visión del dormido. Tal como la pensó siempre: con el cabello revuelto y las manos cerrando su refugio de tela, confirmando que en el sueño es más vulnerable que nunca, a pesar que en el día aparente que tiene fuerza suficiente como para salvar al mundo miles de veces. "No es más que un niño travieso, después de un agitado día" y el corazón comienza a acelerar los latidos, como si una bomba fuera a explotar en pocos segundos en su interior. "Sólo le sacaré las gafas y así dormirá más cómodo" sonaba la mentira en su interior, porque moría por rozar su mejilla y besar su frente para desearle los mejores sueños. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó quieta, al sentir que el dormido se movía. Nunca imaginó lo que sucedería a continuación, ni en sus más locos sueños, y que esa sorpresa la dejaría sumida en un cúmulo de sensaciones jamás imaginadas en ese cerebro que jamás descansa._

_Harry estaba extasiado observando como una Hermione dormía, con la cabeza dando vueltas ante tantas voces que le decían que alguna vez diera el paso y sacara a patadas mentales esa estupidez de la predestinación. Que el sufrimiento sería aún más grande si caminaba hacia el altar y que remataría la red de engaños en las que dejó que se envolvieran sus seres queridos y que las manos le arderían para siempre si no tocaba uno de aquellos rizos que habían caido sobre la cara de la castaña, haciendo que su imagen mental de ella dormida fuera descartada para comprobar que era aún mejor en la realidad._

_Respiró hondo antes de subir su mano hacia la frente de ella, jugando levemente con un rizo y dejándolo caer. Podía pasar como una travesura de amigos, pero esa misma mano que descendió hacia su mejilla y se posó para comprobar cuan cálida era, no sería posible de hacer caer en la misma coartada. Porque también dejó que su pulgar recorriera la boca que siempre se le antojó que sería suave y luego iniciara un recorrido desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla. Nuevamente su mano subió hasta su su cabello, para sentir el tacto de sus rizos e intentar salvarla del enredo que ella misma se provocaba. Está absolutamente dormida, pensaba para sus adentros, aprovechando de acercarse un poco más. Tan seguro estaba que se le pasó por la mente hasta besarla, porque ella no despertaría, o al menos eso creía él. ¿Por qué no besarla? fue la pregunta loca que lo dejó con la tentación viva y la cobardía expresada a su máximo nivel. "Robarle un beso a una dormida, que vergüenza" fue lo último que dejó que se elaborara en su mente antes de posar sus labios en los de Hermione. Sintió que se quedaría sin aire en ese momento, al detenérsele de súbito la respiración ante tamaña osadía ¿Cuando dejó que su cuerpo se mandara solo?_

_Error, mal sueño... fueron los pretextos que se le vinieron a la cabeza, en caso de que su estupidez provocara que ella despertara. No se dio cuenta que la supuesta dormida sólo mantenía cerrados los ojos porque quería convencerse que ese beso sólo era parte de un sueño de Harry con su pelirroja novia y que también quiso aprovecharse de tan ventajosa situación, respondiendo con una mayor intensidad aquel suave roce de labios._

_En ese momento abrieron los ojos y la verdad salió a la luz, tan fuerte que pretextar la bobería de que estaban soñando jamás podría ser usada como argumento. En el lenguaje secreto de los enamorados, el beso se convierte en una de las formas en que se expresa cuanto amor se siente por el otro y fue a través de él que esta pareja de amigos supo que sí podían ser algo más. Sabiendo que se venía la peor tormenta del mundo mágico, con chismes, eventos dolorosos y explicaciones. La que en parte fue su culpa por no haber escuchado lo que decía su corazón y dejarse llevar por ideas que jamás vinieron al caso._

_Hoy, en medio de una noche que tenía mucho por delante, dos testarudos abrirían su alma hasta que no quedara nada oculto. Suficiente tuvieron con siete años de Hogwarts, estudios posteriores y preparativos para la boda del siglo. La boda, cierto...ese tema les desgarró el corazón, imaginando lo que sucedería con aquella pelirroja y la reacción de su familia. Hermione se sintió preocupada por el futuro, no pudiendo evitar el miedo convertido en una helada sensación que recorrió sus vértebras, pero un abrazo de alguien aún más temeroso le dijo que esto se solucionaba de a dos y que aunque tardaran siglos podrían salir adelante... porque peor sería dejar que la vida se les pasara sin haber amado realmente._

**_¿Si le ganaron a Voldemort, como no poder con los Weasley?_**


End file.
